What Would have happened??
by Shinima
Summary: heheh i luv summaries. ok.... well, basically Its what would have happened if the Sailor Senshi weren't Sailor Senshi. Just friends. ^_^ Loadsa Humour!


What would have happened

What would have happened?

Hehehehe I love fanfics like this. They are so cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Senshi or anything like that, or any GW names.

J So, what's it all about? Its basically what would happen if the Sailor Senshi never were the Sailor Senshi, Just friends. Raye has a BIG crush on Wufei, (ACK!) and she's getting some sense knocked into her by the other Senshi. Well, friends. Well, you know what I mean! ^_^ Please R&R!

Serena: Hey Ami, where's Raye?

Ami: She's going in all the shops looking for posters of that stupid Wufei from Gundam Wing.

Minako: ACK!

Lita: You said it. He's nothing like my old Sempai… *turns starry eyed*

Minako: Sick, Sick person.

Lita: Hey, there's nothing wrong with having Duo Maxwell as your old Sempai… Anyway, you had Heero as your Sempai at that time!

Minako: …

Ami: Hey, its true. You did have a HUGE crush on Heero Yuy.

Serena: Ya. Not like he's ever gonna part with Duo.

Minako & Lita: ACK! You believe in 1x2?

Serena: Yup! And 3x4!

Ami: Not as bad as Raye's crush though!

Serena: Yeah, who would find that disgusting Pony-tailed twit nice?

Minako: A SAD CASE!

Raye: *walks over* HI! I FOUND 73 POSTERS OF WUFEI!

Lita: ACK!

Ami: Please Raye, we've had an idea. We can get rid of that Pony-tailed twit for you.

Raye: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ami: Take it easy Raye…

Raye: DON'T HURT WUFFY!

Minako: *falls over laughing*

Lita: *falls over laughing too*

Serena: *falls over laughing*

Ami: Guess I'll join in. *Falls over laughing*

Raye: I'm…

Raye: I'm…

Raye: I'M SERIOUS!

Serena: *Looks up* About what?

Raye: HURT WUFFY AND DIE!

People walking around: *looks at the Group of Giggling Girls and Raye*

Raye: Lets go! People are watching us!

Minako, Ami, Serena and Lita: *gets up and follows Raye to the Temple*

**In the Temple**

Serena: Okay, now, come on Raye. You've got to get a new sempai. WUFEI IS AN UGLY, STUPID PONY-TAILED SMEG HEAD! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!

Raye: *is glued to the chair watching lovely movies of Serena Shooting Wufei and such*

**27 Hours later**

Serena: So, how was it?

Raye: *Blubbers*

Ami: Told you it wouldn't work Serena.

Minako: Hey, Raye, how about we go out for a shake huh? It'll be a nice break.

Lita: Yeah that's the nicest way to forget about your Sempai. A lovely soft creamy Shake.

Minako: Yeah. Let's leave Serena and Ami here and go down to the milkshake store.

Lita: Yeah. They can stay here and we'll go and get a nice smoothie.

Raye: Okay. *Sniffles* I guess I could take a break from that Wufei Killing Serena.

Lita: Yeah, Serena, For the moment, go back in your padded room.

Serena: Cheek. I live in a house not a padded room.

Ami: She's right though. This is really tough on Raye.

Raye: Come on girls, let's get a nice smooth one!

**They leave the temple and walk down to the Shakes Store**

Raye: We're here!

Girl at the counter: What would you like?

Lita: I'd like a nice Choc-chip Shake with mint Sprinkles.

Minako: I'd like the usual, a Large Special with all the lovely Sprinkles and 2 flakes please.

Lita and Raye: *look at Minako in horror*

Raye: I'd like just a strawberry shake…

Girl at the Counter: Okay, please sit down and wait for your shakes, they'll arrive in a few minutes.

Raye, Lita and Minako: *walk over to a table and sit down*

Raye: This sure has helped.

Lita: Told ya it helps! I always come for a Shake when Serena is annoying me about my Sempai.

Minako: Hey, the shakes are here.

Girl: Okay, here are your shakes and the bill.

Minako: Umm… Who's paying?

Lita: Okay, lets look at the prices.

**Prices**

Strawberry Shake: $0.99

Choc-chip Shake w. Sprinkles: $1.25

Large Special w. Extras: $5.75

Total:$6.99

Minako: Who should pay then?

Lita: Minako, yours is more than half of the price. You should pay.

Raye: Yeah. Do us a favor.

Minako: Umm… Okay…

Minako: *Walks to the Counter* Okay, here's the $6.99 for the shakes.

Raye: We'd better be going now, Ami will be wondering where we are.

^_^ You'll have to wait for part 2! Please Review and I'll think on making a sequel! ^_^


End file.
